narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raider Misari
Raider Misari (レイダー美沙里; Misa-ri Reidā), is a born and raised shinobi of Yureigakure. he also holds the rank of one of the village's Great Shamans. His power however, is rarely displayed and most people question how he gained his position. Background Raider grew up in Yureigakure as an exceptional member of a family of ninja. Raider was one of 12 siblings, and the second youngest of them all. As his family expected of him, Raider grew to be an amazing shinobi, which showed during his time as just a genin. Raider had stolen a scroll from the village's mission office and went off to attempt an A rank mission on his own. The mission was to stop a group of wandering rapists in the lesser villages around the village, but these culprits were apparently a band of rouge jounin. Raider dealt with this mission due to his love of his only little sibling, Kaiya. The thought of these jounin getting their hands on her leapt him into battle, but not without a plan. Raider formulated a plan to lure the rapists to eachother, by casting a genjutsu on them all. They all thou8gh they were the rapist, and the others little girls of prey. As he expected, the situation ended violently, but not without Raider being found out in the end. With the jounin having weakened eachother already, Raider dealt with the other jounin by trapping them in a formation of bomb tags. They were left unconscious, and tied up to turn in to the village. He was gone for a week without notice, but when he returned, he had achieved the mission. When he returned, he was of course scolded by his village, but had a private meeting with the 4th Orakage. Raider was given a choice in how to proceed in life depending on if he chose one of two options. 1) To serve the village next to the Orakage, under his 'watchful eye'. or 2) Continue as a free ninja who will live a lifetime of betrayal, trickery, and hate. It was Raider's heated feelings of taking this mission, that made the Orakage feel to take special interest in him. Raider liked the feeling of freedom, but he also had something he needed to protect. He decided not to take a chance on it being harmed, and accepted the village leader's first proposition. Afterwards, he shook hands with him, and looked into his eyes. At this time, he was looking straight into the Seichuu Makkuragan. After only a few seconds of viewing it, time seemed to stop, and he passed out. After 2 weeks in a coma, Raider woke up to a world where everything seemed to never feel the same. Everything he saw, didnt move quite right. Running dogs seemed lightspeed compared to cats, and vice versa at times. Walks that used to take him hours, took him minutes. It was only until one of his older brothers commented on what Raider's eyes looked like, did he see the reflection in the water immediately after. He stared at himself for a few minutes, but then the strange eyes went away. He knew this pattern, as he had a few friends in the Niigata Clan. He somehow obtained the Jigoku Makkuragan, the manipulator of time. Instead of training normal ninja abilities, Raider spent most of his time mastering the user of the eye he was gifted with. He kept it a secret from everyone he knew, except his little sister. To compliment the use of this ability, he began seeing into mastering other abilities. At this time, he was a Chuunin and had unlocked two chakra natures, Wind and Lightning. Through studies, it seemed he was destined to achieve the special ability of Swift Release. For a few more years, Raider spent his time learning not how to use this ability in different ways, but to capitalize on it's use in battle with almost no time delay between uses. It was because of this, Raider became known as uncatchable and untouchable in battle with this combination. Such a reputation earned him a deserved place among the Great Shamans at 17 years old. Appearance Raider is a fit man, with an abnormally long nose which resembles a woodpecker. His hair is black, but with a blonde mohawk which resembles a cockatoo's crest. His skin is pale and he always wears white shades with tinted glasses. His attire is that of a racer, with a two piece jumpsuit. His shirt is nmostly red, and on the back, dawns the symbol of the Great Shamans. He wears red and white gloves as well, which matches his red upper attire and white pants. Personality Raider is a calm individual who always keeps a leveled head even in battle. When his Shaman associates like Zephyr and Horus cause commotions during meetings and around the village, he usually comments to himself that they need a nap. Raider's familiar face in the village is as welcome as his personality, as he is one of the kinder members of not only his group but the village. He spends most of his time taking care of the affairs of individual village members and with his speed finds time to do this quite well. Children have shown to adore Raider, making him drawings. Along with being calm and caring, Raider has a decent sense of justice when it comes to what he needs to protect. As though he may not show it directly, his love for his village is enough for him to lay his life down at any time. He never underestimates his opponent (despite all the praise he gets as a shinobi) and is a decent fighter because of it. He holds a special place in his heart for his little sister, although she is growing up, and takes time every day to spend a few hours with her. Abilities On his own, Raider is a fast individual and prides himself on his speed. Even without his Makkuragan and Swift Release, he's hard to catch. His jutsus however are lacking, as he doesnt take much time to train them. he is mostly a taijutsu fighter, and he hits like a boulder. ALongside his speed, he has made for a deadly opponent against numerous shinobi. Wind Release Raider is not very proficient in this style of jutsu. he knows only one technique but has a complete comprehension of wind release techniques. He likes to ride the wind sometimes, and uses this release as his play thing mostly. Thunder Release Like Wind release, Raider does not know many jutsus in this category. He spent most of his time with it, understanding it to it's fullest ability. He is capable of learning jutsus of this type with extreme ease but decides to use his time in other ways Swift Release Raider's most notable release, and most utilized. However, like the other, he does not know many actual techniques using this style of jutsu. He has however gained the ability to move at an untraceable speed numerous times without delay intervals. This makes him hard to catch, and one of the most proficient in this style of jutsu across the shinobi world.